Kurama
by a Wiccan
Summary: Daisuke, the great, great, great grandchild of Rookie 9, Team Guy, Konohamaru Corps, and the Sand Siblings. It has been over 100 years since these heros lived and now Daisuke carries on their legacy. For generations the Shinobi nations had been in peace but now with tension and violence on the rise, war is on the horizen. His hobby of searching for the lost Kyubi will have to wait.
1. Chapter 1

_Uchiha Daisuke, the great, great, great, grandchild of Rookie Nine, Team Guy, The Konohamaru Corps and the Sand Siblings. In his body flowed the blood of dozens of war heroes. Naruto Uzamaki, one of Daisuke's great times three grandparents and his generation had passed away many years ago but their legacy still carried on in legends and bedtime stories as well as in the blood and will of their decedents and future village generations, even though that had passed away over one hundred years ago. _

_The shinobi nations had faced many decades of peace in the wake of their efforts. In the century that had passed few things had changed. There were the occasional skirmishes but that was to be expected. The villages and their people flourished in the era of peace. But the peace could only hold for so long. A new war loomed on the horizon and with it would come new tragedy, suffering, hope, and heroes. _

_Of these new heroes, one would have the name of Uchiha Daisuke, a direct descendent of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and the rest of the Rookie Nine, Team Guy, The Konohamaru Corps and the Sand Siblings. He was their three times great grandchild. Through the generations their will of fire had been passed down and now he held the burning will of fire along with the dream of becoming the Tenth Hokage. _

* * *

"Daisuke!" The eighteen year old looked up when he heard his name being called. He had been strolling through the streets of Konoha, having just returned from a mission. The voice had come from the direction of Ichiraku Ramen stand. The boy was surprised to see his old genin team mate and childhood friend, Inuzuka Ryo. Daisuke jogged over to the Inuzuka boy.

"Hey Ryo, what's up?" Neither of the boys had seen each other much lately, both having become high level Jonin.

"Just finished a report and now about to enjoy a nice bowl of ramen, care to join?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I had Ichiraku ramen." The two boys ordered their meal and sat together talking. Ryo was from the Inuzuka clan, and in some very, very, very distant way, related to Daisuke somehow through one of their ancestors. They along with several others of their generations had once tried to trace their lineage, but Daisuke's ancestry was long and very tangled and confusing. Even the boy had trouble figuring out who he was and was not related to. In the end they just decided he was in some way shape or form related to the main clans and left it at that.

Ryo had the typical Inuzuka clan markings on his face. He also wore standard ninja sandals and black pants with bandages wrapped around his shins. His top consisted of a grey shirt over which he wore his flack jacket. At his feet lay his canine companion, Kuromatsu, a large grey dog. The boy was tall, but not as tall as Daisuke, who was six foot two.

Daisuke's mixed genes showed in his appearance. The boy was tall with defined muscles. He had messy deep black hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was good looking and he knew it. But he was not arrogant about it. Like wise, he was a highly skilled shinobi. He possessed the sharingan and had even been able to activate the mangekyo sharingan as well as master it. With it he had copied and perfected countless jutsu.

Along with that, he was highly skilled in taijutsu and was almost capable of using the Hyuga's gentle fist style. Daisuke also held an impressive strength comparable to that the legendary Sennin, Lady Tsunade, had when she had been alive. That combined with his precise chakra control made him a very deadly opponent. But those were not his only skills.

Daisuke was smart. Not as smart as some of the top strategists in the village, but smart enough he could hold his own easily in shougi or something else that required intelligence. Daisuke knew basic medical jutsu as well. He also had a way with people and animals. But only if he chose to interact with people, something he did less and less of as he grew older.

Daisuke was near perfect, or so many believed. It was true he was strong, intelligent, fast and handsome with a wide variety of skills and jutsu. But even he had his faults. Rarely did the young Jonin keep his emotions in check. Nor was he very patient, unless he absolutely had to be. So despite his strength and skills, he was not cocky or arrogant about it. He believed that no matter how good you were, somebody was always better than you. The boy was a prodigy, and he hated it.

* * *

"So, Daisuke, how's the research comin' along?" Ryo inquired. His friend had been researching the nine tailed demon fox for a long time now. When war had become a very real threat, the young Uchiha had begun searching even harder for information on it.

"I hit another dead end. When Hokage Naruto died, he didn't seal the fox in somebody else. So the Kyubi died along with him and where it revived, no one knows. It was spotted once about fifty years ago and then once more about twenty, but since then no one has been able to find it."

Ryo shook his head at Daisuke's frustration. He was one of the few people that knew about Daisuke's hobby of researching and trying to find the Kyubi. At least he did not have a hobby that was dangerous and actually made sense if you knew him. But few actually tried to get to know the Uchiha as a person, as Daisuke.

It was because of the fact that people did not try to get to know his as Daisuke that he began ignoring people. The all wanted to know him because he was an Uchiha, or because he came from a well off family, or because of his looks or impressive record. And it bothered the young Jonin. He supposed he should have been flattered, but he was not. Ryo was one of the few people that knew about it.

"So how is Shizuka?" Daisuke asked. Shizuka was the third member of their old genin team as well as Ryo's girlfriend. Ryo sighed.

"Busy at the hospital, as usual. Things have gotten even worse since tension in the nations has increased." Daisuke nodded in understanding. Shizuka was an incredibly good medical Nin, possibly the best in the village.

The two sat and talked for awhile while they ate but eventually they had to get moving on with things. They said their good byes and heading to their respective destinations. Ryo had to go to the hospital to meet Shizuka, and Daisuke had to go home so he could finish writing his report.

BREAK

Daisuke sank back in his chair. The young Jonin had just finished writing his report of the mission he had finished earlier that day. It had been a simple scouting mission but because of recent tension and hostility between nations, it was easily A-ranked, considering it had been near the border. What Daisuke had seen was not good.

He had been sent to scout the border they shared with The Land of Hot Waters. And he found shinobi of the Yugakure as well as Otogakure villages stationed all along the border. It chilled Daisuke to the bones to see Otogakure working with and in another country. What ever was going on, it was not good.

Daisuke stood up and left his house. He had to turn in his written report to the Ninth Hokage, Lady Uzumaki Kushina, who also happened to be the boy's grandmother and the Great Granddaughter of Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage and hero of the Fourth Shinobi War.

He loved his grandmother, but just like her name sake, she was level headed but with a quick temper and a hard punch. Daisuke was not looking forward to her reaction to the news of what he found.

* * *

Daisuke waited for Lady Kushina to finish reading his report. She was silent as she read it. Something Daisuke knew meant this was very big and very serious. Her eyes gave nothing away.

Like her grandson, Kushina had the trademark blue eyes of the Uzumaki clan. Unlike him how ever, her hair was strawberry blond. Finally she spoke.

"Daisuke, I want you to assemble a small team and return to the border for more detailed scouting. You are to leave immediately."

"Right away, Obaa-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke along with Ryo, Kuromatsu, Shizuka and two other Jonin by the names of Setsuna and Aimi were making their way to the border they shared with The Land of Hot Waters. They were to keep watch but stay hidden. After a few days they were to report back to the Hokage and inform her of any news. In the mean time, they would stay up in the trees, hidden.

When they arrived, Daisuke began making sure they were well hidden from the Shinobi and taking stock of their position. There were easily twenty or more Oto shinobi plus another dozen Yugakure. If the team was discovered, things could get ugly quickly. Daisuke began thinking of a plan to find out what exactly the other shinobi were doing. Suddenly something caught his attention.

Down on the forest floor was a little red animal moving. Daisuke identified it as a fox he had seen last time he was there. He idly wondered if its den was close by. The animal was bounding along the floor attacking leaves as they blew in the wind. It was getting closer and closer to the shinobi on the other side of the border. It wound up tumbling out of the trees and into the clearing in which the other shinobi were stationed at.

The Oto and Yuga Nin all jumped to attention when the fox stumbled into their encampment. They watched it for a while warily as it seamed to not notice them and instead chased after a grass hopper it had disturbed. The chase brought it closer and closer to the shinobi. A few of them exchanged looks before one of the Oto nin pulled out a kunai and chucked it at the fox.

The fox let out a yip as the weapon thudded into the ground before it. Now having noticed the hostile shinobi, it turned tail and ran back into the woods where it disappeared. Daisuke came up with a plan.

"Setsuna, can your insects find out what's going on down there and then report back to you, without them being seen?" Setsuna was from the Aburame clan. The Jonin nodded and sent his insects out. The rest of the Jonin sat back and waited for the insects to come back.

* * *

It did not take long for the insects to return. And the information they had with them was not good. The Oto and Yuga shinobi had several scrolls containing something secret and enough weapons and items to create a small attack on a village. They were prepping for war. A war the others had desperately hoped would not occur.

On top of the high security around the base, there were dozens of traps around the area. In fact, the team was very close to one of them unknowingly. Who ever had set them knew exactly what they were doing. The team hunkered down for a long wait.

* * *

The team had been watching the other Shinobi for a few days now. The longer they watched the more sure they became. Things were no longer peaceful and war was ever closer.

During the time they had been there, Daisuke had spotted the fox several more times. Now that the animal discovered the encampment, it seamed curious about it. It was constantly sneaking around and trying to get into the camp, much to the annoyance of the shinobi guarding it. But some how it managed to avoid being killed. Foxes were clever animals; his father had once told him.

* * *

The team was watching the camp when they heard a shout. Daisuke and the others jumped up and took off. They had been discovered. Within moments they were being perused.

"Everyone return to the village! I'll buy us some time." Daisuke ordered. Ryo looked like he was about to argue but Daisuke had already turned around and was throwing shuriken at the first enemies to appear. A few hit their marks, bringing them down.

Daisuke made a few clones and prepared for a long fight. He had to make sure the information they had collected made it back with his comrades. He and his clones charged into battle.

* * *

Many of the Oto and Yuga Nin lay on the ground unmoving, some were dead and some wishing they were. But Daisuke was still out numbered. It was only due to his skills and training that he was still standing.

The boy was exhausted both physically and chakra wise. He sported several wounds and was bleeding freely. Daisuke new he would not last very long. Already he was close to passing out.

One of the Oto shinobi made a move and lunged at Daisuke. He blocked it and dispatched him only to be attacked from the side. Daisuke went flying into a tree were he slid down to the ground. HE was unable to move any more and his vision was getting worse by the second.

Dimly Daisuke could make out the fox standing next to him. He blinked and then it was gone. His eyes focused momentarily on a new figure standing in front of him facing the on coming shinobi.

"Tell me boy, are you a descendent of Uzumaki Naruto?" The figure, a woman asked. Out of sorts, Daisuke could only nod his head. The woman was watching him from the corner of her eyes. It appeared she had confirmed what ever she needed to. The shinobi lunged at the woman and she moved her arm. After that Daisuke knew no more as his world went dark.

* * *

Daisuke opened his eyes to see the face of the woman at his level. For a moment he just stared. Her hair was a bloody red color and cascaded around down her back and a few strands fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were a vibrant red as well. And she was frowning.

"What is your name?"

"Uchiha Daisuke." He managed to mumble out. The woman stared at his eyes.

"And you are a descendent of Naruto Uzumaki?" Daisuke nodded, already beginning to lose consciousness.

"Who are you?"

"Kurama." Her piercing red eyes were the last thing Daisuke saw as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Kurama stared at the boy for a moment. Then she spoke up to the sky.

"You would be proud Naruto; he's strong like you, protecting his friends." Carefully Kurama lifted Daisuke up, looping his arm around her neck and began walking off. Behind was left a scene of carnage. Twenty bodies lay dead, either killed by Daisuke or torn apart by some unknown blade. In their campsite another twelve lay dead, destroyed either by that same blade or burned by fire.

Kurama ignored it all as she walked on, her tails twitching behind her.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW. I did this at 4am. No flames**


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly the events leading up to his unconsciousness hit him and he bolted up right. Immediately he began looking around. Daisuke saw he was in a cave not too far from where he had been fighting. Daisuke then noticed he was no longer as wounded as he had been. In fact, all but a few wounds had completely healed and disappeared.

"Oh good, you're awake now." Daisuke whipped his head around. The woman was leaning against one of the walls of the cave. Daisuke had not even noticed her. Now that he was conscious and had his mind clear, he could get a good look at the woman that had saved him, Kurama.

Her long blood red hair flowed down her back in waves to her waist, the strands eye catching. Kurama's eyes were vibrant red and piercing. Daisuke could barely meet them due to what swirled behind them. Her face was refined and strong. She was not very tall, more like average height, but her body was one most woman would kill to have and would make most men drool.

Kurama had curves in all the right places and was gifted with a well endowed chest. Her waist was slender bed Daisuke could make out the muscle hidden on the woman's body on the exposed skin. She wore a short black kimono with a dark orange lining on the top edges. The top was partially open, revealing the top part of her chest.

The only thing stopping it all from being revealed was a dark gold cloth wrapped around her body from her waist to her chest. Over that was a smaller burnt orange wrap decorated with barely visible patterns similar to a fire and wind. Around her waist was a gold colored thin wrap. To top it all off, around that was another wrap. This one matching the color of her hair. The ends hung loose down her back.

The bottom part of Kurama's kimono was cut at an angle. One side cut at just above mid thigh. The other side angling down to reach her knee. She wore black, calf length leather boots. Tucked into the side of the wraps around Kurama's waist Daisuke spotted a small folded fan. Its handle was made of some dark material Daisuke could not identify while the fan part was made of a dark red-orange material.

It was then Daisuke realized the woman was not just a woman, but a girl his own age. She stepped forward.

"Are you done staring?" Daisuke did not let the comment get to him.

"Who are you?" Daisuke demanded. Her appearance yesterday was too good of a coincidence.

"I told you, my name is Kurama." Daisuke watched the girl before him carefully. That name was familiar too him somehow. He had heard it before some where before she showed up.

"Come on now, Uchiha Daisuke. Grandson of Uzumaki Kushina. Descendent of Uzumaki Naruto as well as Uchiha Sasuke. Surely even you could figure out who I am." Her eyes caught Daisuke's.

For a moment he became lost in those red orbs. Power, anger, bloodshed and pride tumbled around those eyes. Containing those feelings was a sense of loyalty and honor. Compassion and strength, glued together by a trickle of grief. And the knowledge and experience of things left unsaid. It made the young Jonin's blood run cold. He came back to the present. Oh shit.

"Kurama. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kyubi." Daisuke's mind was whirling. The very thing he had been searching for was right here before him. This was not something the Jonin had ever expected. Kurama smiled for the first time, exposing her canines that were much sharper and larger than a normal human.

"Good, you are smart." She flicked her hair and Daisuke caught sight of ears that were tapered to a point. Then they were once again hidden by a curtain of hair. She moved again and Daisuke caught sight of something that hardened the ice in his gut.

Nine blood red tails moved behind Kurama. Daisuke tried matching up all of his knowledge with what was happening before him. It was well known that a kitsune could appear as a beautiful woman. But they were also known as tricksters. But the nine tails was the only one ever reported to have nine tails. But it was never reported that the Kyubi could take human form.

From deep in his memory Daisuke pulled up a story his grandmother had once told him when she put him to bed. During the last battle of the fourth shinobi war, Naruto made a deal and a truce with the nine tailed demon fox. He set the Kyubi free and in return the Kyubi fought along side the allied nations, aiding in their victory. When the great hero died many years later, the Kyubi was said to attend the funeral of its dear friend and vowed to watch over the village he held so dear to him.

Daisuke sat back, watching Kurama closely. Amusement filtered through her eye. She reached into her kimono.

"Relax, Uchiha Daisuke. If i wanted you dead, I would not have saved you." She pulled out a black object and Daisuke caught the tell tale glint of a forehead protector. Kurama held it fondly in her hands. The leaf emblem was etched into the metal which was attached to a long black cloth.

"This was Uzumaki Naruto's forehead protector. At his death he gave it to me and i swore to watch over his village should another disaster arise. Now it would appear such a time is approaching." She tied the band around her waist, the ends dangling down with her tails and red wrap.

"Let's get you back to your village. I imagine your grandmother is going ballistic right now."

* * *

It was near dusk when Daisuke made it back to the village with Kurama still supporting him. While most of his injuries were healed, Daisuke was still low on chakra. They did not bother going through the streets, instead going over the roof tops straight to the Hokage tower.

Kurama ignored everybody as they passed by. Her fox tails were no longer visible so they would not draw as much attention. Though Daisuke figured they were drawing plenty of attention, seeing how he had been presumed MIA and then suddenly reappeared with a strange woman. The fox did not stop as the pair quickly made their way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"I don't care what you have to do, just find out what happened to him!" Daisuke could hear his grandmother yelling through the door. She was no doubt talking about him. Daisuke felt a stab of guilt at causing his grandmother pain.

"Kurama, how long was I unconscious."

"The fight was yesterday. You slept through the night then woke up." Daisuke looked at the fox in shock. There was no way his injuries could have healed that fast. But she was looking at the door as they walked.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Daisuke nodded and Kurama released him. Daisuke watched as the fox stepped forward towards the door. Daisuke could still hear his grandmother shouting as Kurama opened the door and walked in.

"Kushina, stop shouting. The boy is fine; he was in my neck of the woods." Kushina immediately went quiet as she gawked at the girl in the door way.

"Kurama!" The surprise and recognition mixed with relief in the tone of his grandmother surprised Daisuke. The young Jonin entered the room, using the wall as support.

"Obaa-sama, I'm alright. I'm sorry for the trouble." Kushina stood, gaping at her grandson before rushing over to him. Daisuke did not even see the punch coming but before he could fall over, Kushina pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Don't you ever do something like that again Uchiha Daisuke!" Kushina began scolding him. By this point Kurama was analyzing the ANBU in the office. Likewise they were observing her, trying to determine if she was a threat or not.

"As relieved as you are, Kushina, now is not the time to lose your composure." Kurama was beginning to be set on edge as the ANBU began shifting, apparently they decided she was dangerous and should not be allowed any closer to the Hokage.

"Stand down, all of you. You may leave."

Kushina had now pulled away from her grandson and was back to being the Hokage. She was making her way back to her desk and Daisuke took a seat near the wall. The ANBU hesitated to obey Kushina. She leveled a glance at them.

"Kurama will do no harm. If anything I'm safer with her around. You are dismissed." The ANBU finally left and Kushina heaved a sigh. She looked up at Kurama with a look Daisuke had rarely seen.

"So, we are on the brink of disaster then." It was not a question but Kurama nodded any ways. The fox walked forward to the Hokage.

"That's why I came back. To try and prevent as much as possible."

"How deep are we in Kurama?"

In response Kurama took out something from her kimono. It was a crystal on a necklace that Daisuke had not notice before. The crystal was a glowing yellow. Daisuke had no idea what it meant but apparently his grandmother did. And what ever it meant, it was bad.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, NO FLAMES PLEASE :)**


End file.
